Egg Hunt
by chilipepperz61
Summary: Fifth in Little Danny Universe: Danny's first Easter Egg hunt.


EGG HUNT  
  
"I hope they get started soon." Kat murmured, glancing at the omnious looking clouds overhead." It looks like a storm brewing."  
  
"I'm sure they'll move everything inside if that happens." George reassured her as he laid a picnic basket on the table. Daniel figeted with the tie he was wearing.  
  
"Don't see why I have to get dressed up to go play." he grumbled.  
  
"George, I didn't think you'd be here." A voice boomed, startling the trio. George turned to the newcomer with a smile.  
  
"Jacob, how are you?" He greeted a slightly older man with a handshake.  
  
"Doing great. What about you? Here to watch the fun."  
  
George smiled as he drew Kat and Daniel close to him. "Nope, came to have some fun of our own. Jacob, this is my fiance Kat Walker and this young man is our Daniel. Kat, this is Jacob Carter, an old friend."  
  
Kat and Jacob shook hands. "Hello Miss Walker."  
  
"Kat...please."  
  
"You have a fine looking young son Kat, He takes after you."  
  
Kat beamed at the compliment, not bothering to tell Jacob that Daniel was her foster son.  
  
"Well George, she's a lovely lady. I can see why you finally took the plunge." Two children, a bit older than Daniel joined them.  
  
"Kat, these are my two children, Samantha and Mark. Kids, this is Daniel and his mom Kat."  
  
Daniel smiled shyly at the two other children, but the girl Samantha was having none of that. She pulled insistantly at Daniel.  
  
"Come on, if we hurry we'll get the best baskets."  
  
Daniel threw a pleading look at Kat who smiled and nodded towards a nearby table filled with multicolored Easter baskets. Daniel soon found himself pulled along beside the enthustic young girl.  
  
"George, I'm going to go get some drinks out of the car. Jacob would you like anything?"  
  
"Anything cold would be nice, thank you."  
  
George and Jacob watched as she walked away.  
  
"She's a beautiful lady George, and Daniel seems to be a wonderful kid. You're a very lucky man."  
  
"They are wonderful Jacob. I never thought I'd want a ready made family, but Daniel...well, he's such a sweet kid. You're right, I am very lucky."  
  
They looked up as the children returned. Daniel and Samantha were arguing heatedly as they walkedback. "There's no such thing as an Easter bunny." Daniel was protesting, "And eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs. Why not an easter chicken if you're gonna have eggs."  
  
"What's up Danny?" George questioned, grinning slightly.  
  
"Sam says the Easter bunny lays eggs for kids to find." Daniel glared defiantly at his new companion. She returned the look angrily. George laid a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder.  
"That is how the story goes Danny. He lays eggs for the kids to find on Easter morning."  
  
"HE lays eggs!!!"  
  
"Told you so." Sam mocked triumphantly. George and Jacob were both trying to cover up their grins as Kat rejoined the group. Daniel was still glaring furiously at Sam and now George. He turned hopefully to Kat.  
  
"Mama, George says there's a rabbit that lays eggs for Easter."  
  
George sighed and rubbed unconsiously at his forehead. Kat grinned as she handed George and Jacob each a bottle of coke. She perched on the table edge and pulled a still fuming Daniel into her lap.  
  
"Well Kiddo. It is legend that the Easter Bunny lays colored eggs for children to hunt."  
  
"A bunny that lays eggs Mama? That's just silly. Bunnies don't lay eggs." Daniel whined, unhappy to be losing this argument. Kat smoothed his silky hair lovingly.  
  
"Actually, according to one myth, the fertility goddess Ostara was entertaining children one day and she turned her pet bird into a rabbit. The rabbit then laid beautifully colored eggs that Ostara gave as gifts to the children." She felt the tension draining from Daniel as he leaned back to enjoy the story and the cuddle.  
  
"I never heard of Ostara."  
  
"Well, Ostara was a fertility goddess, and rabbits and eggs are symbols of fertility."  
  
Jacob smiled as he watched Kat slip into story telling mode. George sighed knowingly.  
  
"So thats where the story came from?"  
  
"Well, thats part of it."  
  
"But Easter's a Christian holiday."Sam piped in. "Christians don't believe in goddesses."  
  
"Originally Easter was a celebration of spring. It was pre-christian in origin. The word Easter is derived from the word Eustre which refers to Ostara. Usually it was a celebration of rebirth and fertility. Most cultures had traditions welcoming spring and gradually the pagan traditions and the Christian belief in the rebirth of Christ merged into what is now known as Easter."  
  
Kat looked up and was suprised to see that her audience had grown to several children and a few of their parents.  
  
"Why are Easter eggs colored?" Mark questioned.  
  
"Different reasons. Christians painted eggs red to symbolize the blood of Jesus. In Armenia they decorated eggs with pictures of Jesus and the Virgin Mary. Other countries like Poland and the Ukraine painted eggs silver or gold and had elaborate designs on them. Germans gave green eggs as gifts on Holy Thursday."  
  
"Where exactly does the giving of candy come from? Questioned one mother.  
  
"That seems to have originated in Germany with chocolate bunnies and eggs. After the Civil War here though the custom of giving the chocolate candies became more common."  
  
"Wow," Another mother laughed. "I always wondered about the candy thing myself."  
  
Kat smiled and gave Daniel a gentle push off her lap. "Now, why don't you kids go and scrounge us up some of those eggs before this storm hits."  
  
The kids all took off with baskets in hand. George cocked and inquisitive eyebrow at Kat who shrugged as she watched the children trot away in search of their treasures. "With Danny, I've learned to anticipate the questions and have an answer ready." She offered in explanation.  
  
"So you already knew he'd ask?"  
  
"Not a doubt in my mind!"  
  
"How long did it take you to come up with the answers?"  
  
"Half a day at the library in town. Danny was in school that day."  
  
"Do you do this often?  
  
"All the time. Gotta keep one step ahead after all, I am supposed to have all the answers, at least I am to Daniel."  
  
George pulled Kat to him. "Do you think I'll ever get the hang of this Father thing?"  
  
Kat kissed him gently, "I think you're off to a pretty good start."  
  
Daniel waved a plastic egg in front of George excitedly. "How come this one is different? All the other ones I got were real eggs."  
  
"Well," George smiled as he popped the egg open and a slip of paper fell out. "This one has a special suprise. Take it over to that table over there and find out what the suprise is." He handed the paper over to Daniel who blinked down at the paper in his hand. Sam suddenly snatched it from him and pulled him towards the table. They both bounced back excitedly a few minutes later.  
  
"Look George, a kite. Can we fly it?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow son. It looks like the storm is almost here."  
  
Daniel looked crestfallen. "I gotta go to school tomorrow. Spring break is over then."  
  
"I'll tell you what. We'll do it after school instead, ok?"He was suprised as Daniel hugged him suddenly.  
  
"Thanks George, you're the best."  
  
"Thank you Daniel." He grinned as Daniel and Sam ran off together. He turned to Kat with a silly grin. "He really does like me."  
  
"Told ya so!!"  
  
"Know it all."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Mama, is it ok if Sam and I do an experiment?" Daniel questioned as he finished off his sandwich.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not" Kat answered distractedly as she cleaned up the picnic table.  
  
"Cool." He turned to George. "can I borrow your keys for awhile."  
  
George shrugged and handed over his keyring. Daniel grabbed the keys and his kite and took off to Sam's table. George watched in silence for a moment as the thunder rolled omniously around them.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"What's that Hon?"  
  
"Just what kind of experiment would those two be doing with a kite and a bunch of keys?"  
  
Kat stopped what she was doing and her eyes met Georges, slightly panicked. A sudden flash of lightening signaled a drenching downfall of rain.  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
The End 


End file.
